The Wind Down
by FallinDeath
Summary: Gazette fanfic. Warning: yaoi, M/M. AoixUruha. Just a little something we all imagine them doing after a great concert...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the band, the band members, their names, or their music. I make no profit writing this.

**Author's Note:** yaoi, AoixUru- don't like it? DON'T READ IT, PEOPLE! Just a little oneshot about what Aoi and Uruha do after a concert. I use their band names for a little bit, but mostly they will go by their given names. Hope you enjoy. I have more Gazette stories on my LiveJournal page: _fallindeath_. Look me up.

The Wind Down

Yuu laughed again for what seemed the thousandth time that night. Their concert was amazing. He had to admit he was a little jealous of the fans who got to see it all. He looked over at Uruha, well, Kouyou as they rode the elevator together to their floor. He was so attractive, so damn sexy. Yuu couldn't believe he hadn't seen what so many fans saw in him. Maybe that was because he had been straight before and no man ever admitted another man was good-looking. But that was before…hmm, when had it happened? He realized there was no certain event, no big life changing experience as he would have thought there should be. It happened slowly. Their friendship and camaraderie was so close that the barriers, the lines between them that usually warned them away just weren't there anymore and they became closer still.

They hadn't told the fans yet. They wanted just to enjoy each other and the added thrill of secrecy for a while.

Yuu looked at Kouyou again and laughed. Kouyou smiled and rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but laugh, too as his friend continued to giggle.

The giggles started when they were getting some much needed relaxation in the dressing rooms after the concert. Uruha, still in concert clothes, really wanted his fashionable glove back. He'd left it on a prop table on the side of the stage. But to do that he would have to walk through the fans who had backstage passes. So, he slipped on his reading glasses and walked to the door.

"Oi," Ruki said and Uruha turned. "You'll get trampled out there. Better wait a bit."

Uruha smiled and said, "Please, I'm like Clark Kent. Nobody knows I'm Superman with these babies on." He poked one lens and disappeared into a squealing throng. Aoi never laughed so hard. Maybe it was just one of those nights when everything was hilariously funny. They were all exhausted and that seemed to be the only ingredient needed for a laughing fest. That, and Reita and Kai keeping the jokes coming.

The elevator dinged and they stepped into the empty hall. They smiled at each other but otherwise didn't touch as they walked to their door. Once inside they put down their beloved guitars and unneeded things, like wallets and keys. Kouyou walked to the big window in the living room and just stood looking out across Tokyo. They had an incredible view being on the 18th story.

Yuu walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on one bare shoulder. The weather was getting cold now, but Kouyou held on to the sleeveless look for as long as he could. Usually he had to be standing in a foot of snow, teeth chattering before he would finally admit that he needed to start wearing sweaters. Yuu bought him a black leather jacket that Kouyou looked incredible in for his birthday that year and made him promise to wear it. After getting Kou to realize that he still looked damn sexy, even more so with it on, he didn't get any more arguments. Kou wasn't vain, though, he was actually very humble, he just liked what he liked.

"You were amazing tonight," Yuu said.

Kouyou smiled and leaned back against him. "So were you."

"I can't tell you how hard it was to stay on my side of the stage as much as I did," Yuu continued. "You were _on_ tonight and I wanted to be right up against you."

Kouyou turned and gave him a devilish grin.

"Maybe you should have," he said.

Yuu scoffed. "Yeah, _that_ wouldn't have been a scandal for tomorrow's news. 'Gazette's guitarists grinding on stage'."

Kouyou chuckled. "That was alliterative."

"I try," Yuu chuckled. They stood there swaying gently back and forth for a time.

"What now?" Kouyou asked.

Yuu kissed his cheek. "Baka, do you even have to ask? I believe I've already said I want you. You're _damned_ lucky I didn't take you on stage in front of hundreds of people."

"Oh, promises, promises," Kouyou said pulling out of his hold and walking away. When he reached the hallway he looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Why, you little…" Yuu said and ran at him. Kouyou screamed a laugh and raced down the hall, but he'd cornered himself and the only place to go was the bedroom. Yuu caught him from behind and threw him on the bed landing on top of him. Kouyou buried his face in a pillow laughing and squirming when Yuu began tickling his sides.

"Stop," Kouyou gasped out. "This isn't very romantic."

Yuu chuckled and rested his face between Kou's shoulders and smiled. "Who said I wanted to be romantic. Were we not just talking about how I was going to ravage you on stage in front of everyone? Why would I take the time to be romantic now?"

Kou pouted even though Yuu couldn't see it.

"Because you're always romantic," he said.

"Oh, not always," Yuu argued just for the sake of arguing. But despite his teasing nature he kissed the back of one bare shoulder tenderly and not just a peck. He moved his lips slowly against the smooth skin, massaging and licking. He felt Kouyou relax beneath him and knew that if he could see his face his eyes would be closed. His hands moved down the slender sides and lifted on the shirt. Kouyou helped him get rid of it completely and Yuu took advantage of the naked landscape before him. He riddled the skin with kisses and playful nibbles while his hands roamed over muscled flesh.

Kouyou groaned once, softly and Yuu sat back a moment just to look at him. He tugged a little at the jeans and Kouyou reached between himself and the bed to unbutton them. Yuu pulled them off and worshiped his way back up his lover's body starting from his feet. He paid special attention to the creamy thighs he loved, thinking briefly how lucky he was that he was the only one who got to touch them like this. He glanced up. Then there was his lover's ass. As perfect as his thighs were, even they were sometimes lost in his obsession for the flawless shape and beauty of _this_…he rubbed his hands over both globes of flesh and groaned without realizing.

Kouyou gasped when a wet tongue slipped out and ran along his crevice, then groaned as Yuu blew on him freezing the saliva to his tender skin.

"I want you," Yuu whispered.

"Take me," Kouyou answered.

Yuu shucked off his shirt and tossed it to who the hell cared where, then squirmed out of his pants. He buried his face in Kou's neck, nibbling and sucking, lathing his tongue over flesh still a little salty with sweat from the concert. Kouyou reached under the pillows and pulled out the tube of lube they kept there so it was always close by. He handed it over his shoulder to Yuu. He heard the lid snap open and held his breath waiting for the cold to spill on him. But Yuu rubbed it in his palms to warm it then spread him to rub it generously over his entrance. Kouyou inhaled sharply with the first penetration of fingers. Yuu groaned as the wet muscles squeezed around his fingers foreshadowing what was in store for him. He was already hard and by the sound of Kou's breathing, he was, too.

He wrapped his arm around Kou's waist and lifted him just a few inches off the bed so he was on his knees but just barely; his body at a wide, obtuse angle. He slipped into place behind him and fit so perfectly over the arc of his lover's body. With one hand he gripped Kou's hand in his, their fingers interlocking tightly, the other guided himself into his beautiful lover. Kouyou groaned as inch by inch of his lover slid into him.

"Yuu," he groaned and pressed his face into the sheets. Yuu began moving in him, slowly, languidly, a gently rocking to ease the body beneath him into complete compliance. He listened to the quiet moans, and gasping hums, all of it fueling his desire. He reached up and took Kou's other hand in his and clasped it in the same way as the other. The way their fingers were interlocked made it look like Kouyou was trying to claw his way away from him. They moved as one, his chest and belly flush against Kouyou's back. He kissed his neck and shoulders, the very middle of his back along his spine, everywhere he could reach because he couldn't taste him enough.

Kouyou's voice rose to small cries and Yuu knew he was close. He hugged his lover closer to him as he quickened his pace.

"Nnh, Yuu," Kouyou groaned and came spilling his seed over the bedcovers. Yuu thrust again and again and Kouyou's body stiffened against his penetration. Yuu knew these last ones would leave Kouyou sore for the next few days since his body had tightened back up with the orgasm. But he was _there_, and he moaned into his lover's back. He slumped against him and Kouyou collapsed flat unable and unwilling to hold the weight of them both. They lay breathing together, hands still clutched tightly.

Finally, Yuu pulled out of his lover's heat and rolled to his side where he immediately pulled Kouyou to him.

Kouyou looked up at him with a tired, contented smile.

"Today was a good day," he said.

Yuu frowned in contemplation. "Today _was_ a good day, wasn't it?" He glanced at the clock: 4:27 am. A very good day. He kissed Kouyou lovingly and watched the tired eyes until they couldn't stay open anymore. Then he followed them into sleep.


End file.
